Hold Back Your Tears This Time
by cherryblossomedheart
Summary: Slightly AU Ed comes back to see Winry. She's been waiting for him for a long time. A song by Hedley For The Nights I Can't Remember EdWin ENJOY!


**For The Nights I Can't Remember**

**A Songfic**

**By**

**CherryBlossomedHeart**

**(A/N) Where has Cherry been? Elementary my reader, getting experience. Ahem. I met a boy over the summer, him and I had an uber rocky relationship, but the thing was that he always came back, like Ed and Winry. So this song is "For the Nights I Can't Remember" by Hedley and it's a song I listen to when I'm thinking of my guy that we're destined to fall apart :'( but oh well. Lesson for the day: Boys come and go, but love goes on forever even when you're married and grey, chances are they're still thinking of you if you are still thinking of them. :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Timmy: Cherry' where the hell have you been?!**

**Cherry: Watch your language young man!**

**Timmy: You're so annoying! Just say it!**

**Cherry: I don't own FMA blah blah... philosopher stone... blah blah Body back... blah blah... hentai...blah blah... Ed loves Winry not Cherry... blah blah... Timmy's a bastard child.**

**Timmy:'( You cold hearted woman!**

**Cherry: On with the fic!**

_I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back til I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cuz no one coulda seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running backwards in full time_

Winry sat near her window, gazing at the cold silver moon **(A/N Tongue Tied by Faber Drive :D)** as it's rays showered her sad figure. How old was she? Twenty two... right, it felt like yesterday when she last saw Ed and Al playing in the field before her. Those two... her boys. Only one came home though. Alphonse, he had been loyal to Winry, always treating her with respect, coming home on time, but most of all coming home in general. After Ed and Al got their body's back, Ed went missing.

She sighed as she heard Al stir in his sleep, she was after all in the Elric's room. It was the least bit erotic, she was in Al's room because it had the best view of the road. Lately, as if on instinct, she began watching the road late at night, wondering... no... wishing Ed would come back home. So much hurt he had caused her, so much pain she endured, waiting for him and yet he always left her. But she never gave up on him, she saw what no one else saw in his golden eyes. The tenderness. The bitterness. The love. The love that he did have for her, even though he could never express it. It was not a dramatized illusion by Winry, she actually saw it. It was as though his eyes said to her, spoke to her "Winry, I'll be back I promiss, please just wait a little longer..."

Turning her head back to the window, the full moon created a glowing grey plate as though it were rising over the hills. She squinted her eyes in disbelief, as though they had caught an estranged form. She shook her head and checked again. Yes. A figure. Ed's figure...

_So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight _

He was walking briskly, but then he began to run. His attire cascading larger and larger shadows on the path before him, Winry too began to run. Instead of waking Al, she selfishly ran down her stairs and swung open her door. The boy trudged faster through the dirt road, nearly tripping on many occasions, he didn't care.

"Edward!" she screamed as though she had not said his name in years. They stopped in front of each other. Instead of jumping into his arms and hugging him like she originally thought she would, she frowned and her eyes began to burn. "Edward..." she whispered again as tears brimmed her eyes.

His voice, not changing in the years he'd been gone. Spoke to her as it said the same thing, but he meant every word. "I missed you..."

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time _

Winry put her hands over her eyes, wiping away the tears. No! She wouldn't cry, he's back, Lord he's back again, he'll always come back for her. She swallowed the tears into the back of her mind. "I know! I know you missed me Edward!" He then stepped forwards and swept her in a warm embrace.

"Win... I don't know why I keep coming back... I must be nuts to expect you every time to welcome me back... but God I miss you when you're gone." his voice cracked slightly, he too refused to cry.

"Please never leave me again!" she whimpered into his coat.

_Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow, failure through the fire  
I need you to know I will   
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need _

"Win..." he said sadly. "I will try, only for you I will try."

She looked .into his eyes that spoke to her again. 'I will I promise,' they said.

"Edward I believe you," she gracefully held his chin. "But even if you cannot keep that promise, I will for forever wait for you."

He hugged her tighter. "I just want to be with you, I don't want to be away from you, I just want you!"

She gripped even firmer. "I know, when I'm with you I'll do everything I can cause I miss you whenever you're not around..."

He stopped her. "No... It's my turn to do everything I can..."

_And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try _

He firmly placed his hands on her sides, then stared into her eyes that replied to him softly 'Anything for you...'. He leaned in closer, an inch away from her face. "But if I can't..."

Before he finished she rubbed her lips on his, breathing chilly air, blowing warm carbon dioxide on his cheeks. She sucked the bottom of his lip and pressed it firm then pulled away.

"If you can't I will still know," Even if he never promised, even if he never said what he said, "And I will wait for you forever."

_And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time _

He looked at her, confused. He'd hurt her, he knew that, but she was so strong. Stronger then he'd ever seen someone, even himself. He slid his arm around her back and pulled her closer, with another breath away from her, he whispered. "You promise to not cry for me? Even if I leave you again?"

Her eyes were firm and glassy, he kissed each cheek and licked her bottom lip. She allowed him to kiss further, she had not yet awsered the question as they wrestled together, in a way only both of them dreamt about but hadn't had a chance to be together to do so. They pulled apart for air, Winry panted. "Edward?" his eyes questioned her. "Only this time."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I will not cry only this time."

_Hold back your tears this time_

**(A/N) Oh my gosh, I'm near tears myself. Anyways this fic is dedicated to Ryan. Who I love with all my heart but we're destined to break each other's heart. If only he could hear, if only if he knew how much he meant to me... but then again I think he knows, as much as Ed knows about Winry and Winry knows about Ed.**

**If you guys think this is a little more different then my regular fics, well you're right, I'm trying some new stuff... Please review, I'd like to know what you guys think :)**

**Love**

**CherryBlossomedHeart 3**


End file.
